One more chance
by Mariel Herondale
Summary: Will Derek be able to feel again? He s the Alpha! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am starting this story because I read all Derek stories in and still wasn´t enough! Now I have to wait for authors to update but can´t wait. Another thing I can´t wait for is the next season to come out! I mean! 2012? Really? What did you guys think of the season finale? Did you like it? Did anyone notice how sexy Derek's teeth are in the scene when he was asking Scott to release him? Check it out and tell me if it´s only me and my mental issues? jajaja **

**This story begins a little after Derek became an Alpha. Please give it a try and review so I can improve. English is not my first language so please be kind, if anyone wants to betha this I will be very thankful because I´m not sure if I´m doing the grammar correctly. Well maybe I´m sure. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TEEN WOLF or any of its characters. I just own my need for more Derek jajaj.**

It doesn´t matter how much I try. I just can't stand being among people.

It wasn't that I hated humans but I´ll never understand their need to be so noisy. Everything they do seems to include a variety of the most annoying sounds they could think of. Ok, maybe I do hate humans after all.

Right now, for example. I was doing my grocery shop and I seem to be perfectly capable of taking what I need, put it the car, pay for it then leave. Doesn´t seem so difficult! Then, why on earth is the supermarket so full of people all the time?, why do they have to tell all their lives while being here, in a place so crowded that surely everyone knew what you were talking about. Everyone seems to have something to say. A bald man just got a new car, two women were complaining about their husbands and their lack of interest in their new haircut, two kids were fighting for a lollipop, a little girl was crying because she missed her teddy bear which she just lost. Suddenly a scream got his attention. It came from a group of teenagers who were standing next to the canned food where I needed to take my tuna; they were staring at me rudely, bating their eyelashes furiously. I could hear their heartbeat rising and see their pupils dilating. Well, honestly, I´m not interested.

I decided to go around the corridor so I didn´t have to acknowledge them. When I turned the corner to the cereal corridor I found out it wasn´t empty either. Great. Just my luck.

There was the little girl, crying with all her lungs, her eyes so puffy with big tear drops falling down her cheeks. Derek couldn´t help to feel sorry for her. Her mother was failing miserably to comfort her. Just that moment, a girl turned the corner and smiled when she saw the little girl. I suddenly saw the cheerios box next to me, it was long ago the last time I ate them. I took a box from the shelf and dropped it in the car. I turned my head to see what was happening in front of me. Apparently the girl found the teddy bear and was about to report it in the missing things department when she saw the little girl crying. The kid was beaming and her mother was thanking her with a soft smile.

The girl turn her attention to the shelf of cereals and with a very concentrate look apparently decided she wanted the cereal at the top of the shelf; which was two times bigger than her. I smirked at the funny scene in front of me. She stood into her tiptoes but it was still too far for her. When I saw she was determined to climb the damn thing, I decided it was time to intervene.

"Need some help?" I asked her.

She wobbled a bit but got a good grip of the shelf then she looked my way and went back to the floor with a little jump. She blushed softly but smiled at me.

"yeah" she replied "thanks a lot. I don´t know what this people are thinking! These shelves are like skyscrapers! I mean, not everyone in Beacon Hills are as tall as you are!"

I just smiled at her comment. She eyed me rapidly and smiled at me blushing. She looked mortified and try to hide it by looking at the shelf one more time as if she wasn´t sure what she wanted.

Her shyness took my attention. She sure wasn´t a girl that needed to be troubled by her appearance. She was very good looking. She was petite with brown red straight hair, milky skin with just a hint of blush in her cheeks. He could see some freckles over her nose; her eyes were a golden shade of brown, very bright and alive.

"Are you from here?" She asked with interest.

I noticed that I was the one embarrassed now because I have been staring at her.

"Hmm, I live just out of town" he answered startled.

"May I have your name?" she asked.

"Derek"

"Well Derek, I won´t take more of your time. Thanks for the help" she said happily taking her cart and starting to walk away.

"Wait" Derek shouted "You didn´t give me your name!"

"If you really want to know, I´m sure you´ll find out" she said with flirty eyes.

I stood there while watching her leave. "What the hell?" I said to myself. "Why was I so friendly to some stranger?"

I felt strange like I was hit by something. I felt angry because I wasn´t this guy anymore. I didn´t trust, I didn´t talk to random girls at the supermarket, hell, I didn´t help them either. I wasn´t a nice guy. All because of her. She ruined my life, killed my entire family, she let me alone in the world, all because I trusted her. I won´t be making the same mistake again. I wasn´t some random betha. I am the Alpha now. I have a pack to take care of. Well, I got Scott to take care of, but still a pack.

**What do you guy think of this? Should I continue? Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Missing Teen Wolf already? I want to thank everyone that read the story specially those who took the time to review. You made me so happy so I tried harder to write the second chapter and made it a little bit longer. I hope you all like it. By the way, there weren´t comments about Derek teeth so I guess it was just me hahaha. Thanks a lot, again.**

I remember I was told in Biology class in High school that the olfactory sense is always the first to adapt. If you smell something too strong, whether is good o nasty, your brain stops registering it so it can work in more important things. The fact must be different for werewolves.

It has been almost 6 years since the fire and I can still smell burned flesh and hair in the house. The smell haunts me everywhere I go even when I´m asleep. Every night I dream with the fire. The flames taking everything I once knew and cared for.

It was almost dawn and I have been awake for almost 4 hours. I wonder how much time a werewolf can survive without sleep.

I decided enough was enough. I stood up and headed to the burned kitchen and opened the cupboard. Today´s breakfast menu: Cheerios. Again. I bought a lot of groceries a week ago so I can make a good meal but I completely forgot where I was living. I didn´t have a stove, I didn´t even have a refrigerator. So most of what I bought is rotten now so my main choices are between cheerios and tuna. Maybe both. I supposed I got excited because I was no longer in the run. I am completely clear of charges, no thanks to Scott, of course.

I was thinking he deserved a punishment for accusing me of what my uncle was doing. I know he thought I was dead and they needed a way out of the problem but it gave me a lot of headaches. That´s what I thought until I saw her mother yelling at him furious because he testified against an innocent. She was so mad even I got scared thinking she might yell at me too. Yeah, that was enough punishment.

Once I finished my cereal I took a walk through the woods. That always clears my thoughts. I was an hour away from my house when I heard a girl talking. She sounded pretty upset.

"Stop walking Ryan! I´m not going any further into the woods with you!" She warned "you said you wanted to apologize, now is your chance!"

"You know I am sorry!" he replied.

Curiosity got the best of me. I didn´t like the tone he was using with the girl. I follow the voices being careful to being heard or seen. I found them near to the border of the woods just to the side of the road. I looked at the guy name Ryan. He was tall with dark brown hair, his eyes a matching color. I gasped when I saw that the girl that was with him was the same from the supermarket. What was she doing here?

"What else do you want me to say?" he demanded "Do you want from me to beg my whole life?"

This only seemed to infuriate her even more. She shook her hair out of her face with anger.

"You know that´s not what I want" she spat angrily "don´t fool yourself, it wouldn´t matter if you spend the rest of your pathetic life on your knees, I won´t come back with you"

"Then what is it that you want?" he asked calmly

Derek narrowed his eyes. The jerk stood there staring at her with a false facade. His demeanor was serene but I could hear from here I was the rising of his heart rate. He was furious and Derek didn´t think he could hide it anymore.

"Nubia, come on!" he shouted "I´m not the only guy who cheats on a girl, and you certainly won´t be the last to forgive the little mistake"

"I said I won´t" she rectified crossing her arms.

"But I was drunk!" he tried to explain.

"I don´t care, Ryan" she answered "You just not only deceived me but you tried to fuck me to "correct" what you have done when I told you before I wasn´t ready for it. I still can´t believe you tried to rape me!"

"Shut up" he yelled at her "Don´t you dare to say that again!"

"What?" she replied "is the reality of what you almost did finally hit you head? Now that you are sober? You - wanted - to - rape- me, you bastard! She accused him with angry tears rolling down her cheeks.

Derek growled furiously when the jerk slapped her across the cheek. She put her hand in her cheek with an overwhelmed expression.

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" he yelled in her face.

She looked shocked and gave a step back. He saw the fear in her eyes and that seemed to make him feel at control.

"I´m tired of trying to talk some sense in to that little brain of yours" he said with a false calm " if you´re going to talk to the police about what happened that night, I might as well have my fun" he hissed.

"Ryan, what are you talking about? Please stay back!" she asked holding her hands up "don´t come any closer, I swear I´ll scream!" she warned.

"Now I am Ryan?" he asked with a smirk "Not a rapist, or a bastard?" he shouted.

He made a try to go near to her but she warned again.

"I said stay back, Ryan" she yelled.

Her heart was pounding so strong it almost hurt Derek´s ears. Her eyes were still wet but she wasn´t crying anymore. Derek could see she was looking desperately for a way out, making time.

"You wer...Were right!" she lied. "I was over reacting, let's get out of here and talk about this, Ryan!

"Baby" he said mockingly "Don´t try to fool me! Like I don´t know how your head works! If I let you go you´ll go straight to the police. I can´t let that happen!

Then he just attacked her. She tried to back off but he captured her and slammed her in a tree making her fall to the ground. She made a little whimper noise that set a fire inside of me. I could felt my bone structure starting to change. She didn´t lie there waiting for him to attack her again. She kicked him in the groin and put herself on her feet running away from him.

The jerk caught her by the ankle and made her fall again. I couldn´t help it. A very loud howl escaped my throat making both of them to jump. I approached them hiding myself in the nearest tree I could found. She took advantage of his distraction to try a new escape but he easily trapped her and cornered her against a tree. She punched him in the face but that just seemed to excite him more. He kissed her neck forcefully and bit her hard. She cried for help, kicking everything she could reach.

"Let me go" she begged "please!"

"Stop acting like you don´t want it, bitch" he yelled.

She tried to run again but he took her by the shoulders and slammed her against the tree, twice. I expected her to cry of pain but nothing came. Instead she just fell to the ground like a puppet. My heart skipped a beat and a very desperate howl crossed the entire wood.

"What the...?" Ryan was looking my way and I decided he needed a reason to learn some manners. My eyes clouded with rage, shined a very bright red. I growled at him and took a step into the light. That face, I could never forget.

That face, I could never forget. His eyes went wide and unfocused. I stared at him and a very low growl said everything I wanted. He screamed like a baby and run away without a second glance to the girl. He didn´t care if I wanted to eat her or something, he just run. I wanted so badly to chase him and tear him apart but I knew he wasn´t my first priority right now. I´ll deal with him later.

I looked at girl who was still lying on the ground. Her long hair was wet by blood. I could tell by the smell of it, very rusty. I leaned to check her head and found out little cuts in her scalp, it was bleeding profusely but nothing serious. Her heartbeat was steady and very strong. She just got a concussion. He suddenly felt guilty for not showing up earlier, he could have saved her the trauma but he just got out of a problem and didn´t want to be involved in something like this, but the thing the bastard wanted to do to her...he couldn´t stay away.

Now the problem was what was I supposed to do with her? Taking her to a hospital? Leave her here, hide and wait for her to wake up? No way. She will be scare as hell and she needed to know nothing happened to her. Her name is Nubia, according to the jerk. I shook her shoulder a little bit trying to wake her up but didn´t work. She didn´t even flinched.

"Nubia" he called her" Come on, wake up"

Definitely the hit in her head was so hard she needed more time to recover. Well, there was only one thing to do. He just hoped he wouldn´t regret it later.

I leaned again to take her in my arms and then ran to my house as fast as I could. She stirred a little bit while I was running but I changed her possition a little bit so she´d be more confortable. When we got home I put her slowly in my only mattress wich was in the floor. Seriously, what was wrong with me? I bring some water, cleaned her cuts and then put a bandage around her head so the bleeding would stop.

She stayed unconscious for another hour so I decided to leave her rest and go downstairs to wait. I looked around looking for something to do when I noticed my shirt was soaked with blood. I took it off and stared at it. It really was my favorite. Great. I was about to throw it in the trash when I noticed something. The smelled of it, apart from the common rusty scent of the blood, was... mouthwatering. It was a very floral scent, very light, like it was put in there by accident. He sighed and put the shirt on a chair.

"Maybe I can go to look for the bastard and have some fun" he thought. " just scare him a little bit until Nubia can decide what to do with him. She was the offended after all. He smirked acidly remembering the day they met. She didn´t give him her name and suggested he should look for it if he was interested. Well, I´m sure she didn´t mean it this way.

Just that instant he could hear Scott and Jackson heading his house. They were bickering about something and entered through his door without knocking. Honestly, these pups needed to learn some respect; I was the Alpha for God´s sake. They argued all the time, especially since Jackson was bitten three days ago and the full moon was one week from now. He was PMSing or something. I was starting to regret biting him but hey! He wanted it, he practically begged for it, and I owned him for helping me to beat my uncle. I´m sure he´ll learn sooner or later.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a menacing tone.

"We were talking about something and we wanted your opinion." Jackson said.

"Yeah" Scott confirmed " let me talk" he demanded "We´re not sure how this Betha thing works but talking about hierarchies I was bitten first so I´m in a more higher rank than him right?"

"But considering I most likely be more powerful and skilled that him, I could at some point be higher than him, right?" he retorted

Derek stared at them not believing his ears.

"What would you care?" he asked "the only thing that matter is that you both are under me, apart from that you can consider yourselves as equals as far as I´m concerned"

They both looked disappointed by his answer.

"What is that?" Scott asked him sniffing the way the shirt was.

Apparently, Nubia chose that very moment to wake up because a little scream was heard upstairs. I could see the brain machine working inside Jackson´s head while looking to the stained shirt then to the ceiling, and then he shouted.

"What the hell? You bit a girl?"

I stared at him starting to feel a new headache.

**Please, hit the little button and make a comment. Remember reviews= happy writters= new chapter sooner.**


End file.
